


Steam

by wizaad



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst? IDK, F/M, Fluff, Makeout Sesh, happy is upset and needs specific comfort only her man can give
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizaad/pseuds/wizaad
Summary: The past few weeks are catching up with her.





	Steam

She had hoped that a scalding shower would wash away memories of the day. But to no avail. The case had been particularly awful—all their cases were stressful to some degree, and she never usually let it get to her, but she didn’t have to be married to a shrink to know that sometimes stress can build and teeter over the edge to a point where it falls and everything comes apart all at once.

She cast her eyes from her hands gripping the edge of the bathroom sink to her foggy reflection. A thick layer of condensation had gathered over the mirror, obscuring her face and all other expression. Though comforting that she didn’t have to see herself, in irritation, she swiped at the mirror, leaving a dripping patch in the fog. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and, though a head taller than she was, she could see clearly through the mirror who it was. She bit her lip. 

“Happy,” he said, voice low. The facade was gone. At work, he spoke animatedly and with a great energy to her and the rest of the team. She knew why, and mostly let him at it. But at home, he was purely her Toby. 

She hummed in response, allowing her tense shoulders to droop slightly, letting out a breath as she did. She leaned back until her head fell against his collarbone and her body aligned with his, her grip on the sink loosening. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but pyjama pants. 

“Rough day,” she mumbled after a while of standing in very welcomed silence, for silence had become rare in recent years. 

“I know,” he said, his hand sliding down her bare arm until his fingertips grazed her waist. His free hand came up to her other side, and he gently turned her until she was facing him. “I know.”

“I don’t like you taking those kinds of risks.”

His arms wound around her back and she placed her hands on his chest. “I’m sorry,” he said, but he didn’t mean it—he’d do it again. 

He leaned down, stopping when his lips brushed against hers. She could feel his smirk and the steady beat of his heart under her fingers, so she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down the rest of the way.

A surprised moan came from the back of his throat, but recovered quickly, hands sliding further down to the backs of her legs, pushing her against the sink’s counter. He squeezed the soft skin there, and then gripped hard, lifting her up and onto the counter. He stepped into the space between her legs, hands ghosting her thighs. 

Using this new angle to her advantage, she tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss, her hands cupping either side of his face. She breathed him in—his scent; his taste—and he broke away, kissing along her jawline, down her neck, and stopped at her collarbones. He was breathing heavily against her skin and she combed her fingers through the closely shaven hairs at the back of his head. 

His breathing had evened and he kissed the spot beside the hollow of her throat, and then moved to press his forehead against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

“More rough than usual, sweetheart?”

She only managed a nod.

“You wanna talk about it?”

This time, she shook her head.

“That’s okay. What do you need?”

“You,” she said. He smiled. He so rarely actually smiled, other than his trademark smug grin. She loved to see his real smile. She wound her arms around his neck, gripping tightly and dropping her head against his shoulder. And he held her.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments pls. i wrote this in the space of 2 hours. it took that long bc it’s 2am and i kept falling asleep while writing this. so be kind, be gentle. love ya


End file.
